Truth or Dare?
by Kitsune and Tora
Summary: The Dragoons get together to play a healthy game of truth or dare


Babysitting A King  
  
Sorry this sucks, but I'm more into drawing than writing. However this was written one night while my friend was over, on a complete and utter sugar high. So, you my lose some brain cells while reading, but oh well, enjoy! Btw, Liz is me, Jess is my friend that was over, and I think we all know Rap's =^.^=. Oh yea, and I don't own Sony, blah blah blah.  
  
1 *Jess and Miranda walk in*  
  
Rap's: *puts an arm around Albert and continues watching T.V*  
  
Albert: *twitching*  
  
Jess: Uhhh, Rap's what's wrong with Al?  
  
Rap's: Oh, him? He's just convulsing, he does that sometimes. You'll be fine won't Angel? *looks at Albert*  
  
Albert: *just looks at her with terror and nods*  
  
Rap's: See?  
  
Jess: Uh… okay, so where is everybody?  
  
Rap's: Well, Lloyd and Lavitz are off playing Pokemon in the kitchen *shouts of "DUDE" and "SWEET" can be heard, along with other moronic guy comments*. Rose and Liz are on the roof, she is teaching Liz how to use the Dragon Buster. Dart is trying to get Shana to stop crying cuz she's on another one of her depressed psycho binges. Oh, and Meru and Haschel are trying to teach Kongol the Macarena *plaster falls from ceiling*  
  
Jess: Cool!!! So what are the plans for tonight?  
  
Rap's: We're gonna play truth or dare!  
  
Miranda: That sounds great and all… but what's for dinner? The snow is getting really heavy out there and we have nothing left.  
  
Rap's: Well, I guess I'll hafta go food shopping. Or… I could always send Liz out…  
  
Liz: *just walking in with Rose* I don't think so. It's Saturday night, I'm tired, and you're gonna have a hell of a time getting me off my ass  
  
Rap's: But wait! I can't drag Albert out there! I don't want my Angel to get sick… or hurt in anyway… that's my job *evil sadistic grin*  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Albert: *sits there motionless*  
  
  
  
Jess: Well I know how much you hate to be separated from your Angel, but maybe you could leave him here. We'll watch him for you.  
  
Liz: Yea! It'll be like babysitting!  
  
Albert: Uhhh… you do realize that I am older than you guys, don't you?  
  
Liz: … Point being?  
  
Rap's: Guys, Jess has a point (for once), *screams* EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE!!!  
  
*Everyone scrambles into the living room*  
  
Raps': Alrighty everyone this is important, I have to go to the store and buy food and condiments, however, I… must… leave my angel… here…  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Rap's: I know, I know, so I will hurry back as soon as I can and if ANYONE tries ANYTHING with MY ANGEL, or loses him, well let's just say you can run but you can't hide…  
  
Everyone: *shudder*  
  
Liz: damn…  
  
Rap's: Well I gotta go, I'll be right back, now don't go anywhere, ok Angel?  
  
Albert: *in a small voice* ok… bye.  
  
*Rap's begins wrapping herself in various layers of clothing*  
  
Dart: You do realize it's only 38 degrees out there, don't you? Do you really need all that?  
  
Rap's: Yes!  
  
Liz: Since when has Dart said anything remotely logical?  
  
*Rap's squeezes Albert and walks out the door*  
  
All: *stand around motionless*  
  
Albert: Is she really gone? OMG… she IS! I never thought this day would come, after all this time I am free, free to leave!!!  
  
Haschel: You're not going anywhere.  
  
Albert: What exactly do you mean?!?  
  
Rose: You heard Rap's, if you're not here when she comes back…  
  
Miranda: So to sum it up, you're not leaving  
  
Albert: But you see… what she does to me…  
  
Dart: Sorry man, but none of us wanna feel the wrath of Rap's.  
  
Albert: Liz, Jess, can't you guys talk to her? Make her stop?!?  
  
Jess: No way that's happening.  
  
Liz: I know, Rap's is determined and stubborn, just give it up, learn to live with it, okay?  
  
Albert: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
*Albert tries to make a run for it, but is stopped by Rose and Lloyd*  
  
Albert: Pleeeease lemme go!  
  
Lloyd: Aww, he looks so pitiful, maybe we should let him g-  
  
*Rose slaps Lloyd*  
  
Lloyd: *cries*  
  
Miranda: Hey, I'm the only one allowed to bitch-slap!!!  
  
Rose: Shuddup you!  
  
Miranda: *meekly* okay…  
  
Rose: Do you realize the consequences this could bring???  
  
*Albert slams his head off the wall, repeatedly for about a half an hour before Shana flips*  
  
Shana: STOP IT!!!! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! *knocks Albert out with the television*  
  
Liz: … Did Shana actually just hurt someone???  
  
Jess: Well, considering Al looks like a pancake, I'd say so.  
  
Rose: I didn't know she had it in her.  
  
Liz: Neither did I.  
  
Meru and Haschel: Ohhhhh… Rap's is gonna KILL you!  
  
Shana: *breathing heavily* OH NO! WHAT HAVE I DONE??? *Small squeaky voice* Dart, hold me!  
  
Dart: No way you crazy bitch!  
  
Shana: But Darty-poo, I wuv you!  
  
Dart: Well I don't WUV you! I never did! I was only being paid to by Sony!  
  
Shana: *breaks down and cries*  
  
Liz and Rose: *whisper in each of Shana's ears* suicide… suicide… suicide…  
  
Lavitz: Dart! That was really mean… she may not be able to fight for squat, and she may be annoying beyond all human comprehension, but still…  
  
Dart: YOU didn't have to pretend to love her for an entire game!!!  
  
Kongol: DART MUST DIE!!! *grabs T.V. off of the poor flattened King, and throws it at Dart*  
  
Dart: *dies*  
  
All: *point and laugh*  
  
Jess: But he was to hott to die!  
  
Everyone …  
  
Jess: Well, he was cuter than pansy-ass, flower boy over there!  
  
Liz: *eye twitch* you know I like him!  
  
Jess: Yea, so?  
  
Liz: grrr….  
  
Haschel: Okay ladies, let's break it up. We still gotta revive the pans- I mean our dear friend, before the evil one returns.  
  
Both: Oh yea!  
  
Rose: Well, on the bright side we got rid f the two most annoying characters, and Kongol got the T.V off Albert.  
  
Miranda: Well, that's still not much of a help… I mean, he is still out cold!  
  
Liz and Jess: We know! *both run away in search of whatever they are looking for*  
  
*shortly after Liz returns with a book, and Jess with some matches*  
  
Both: *begin to burn the book*  
  
Albert: For the love of Soa NOOO! *puts out the fire with his cape and hugs the book*  
  
Meru: Does anyone else find this a little disturbing?  
  
All: *nod*  
  
Door: *violent banging*  
  
Rap's: I am the Raptor Queen of Rutha! Obey me! Open!  
  
Lloyd: Need some help, Rap's?  
  
Raps': heh, uh yea, I locked myself out, I guess…  
  
Albert: *hides key in his pocket*  
  
Liz: I should have known *opens the door to find a bundle of coats formerly known as Rap's*  
  
Rap's: okay, I got the grub, now it's time to play some T or D!  
  
All: *sigh*  
  
After unloading the bags it's finally time to start the game.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Truth or Dare? 


End file.
